This disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for conveying material, and particularly new and useful improvements for adding versatility to a portable auger by making a portion of the auger flighting for that auger assembly extendable.
Portable grain handling equipment is known which utilizes more than one straight section of auger flighting and tubing. Such configurations are useful for unloading hopper bottom truck trailers, and in some instances provide for flexible auger hopper positioning.
Typically, a portable grain auger consists of a longer auger section defined by a long piece of auger flighting within a round tubing section mounted on an adjustable undercarriage. The configuration is such that the longer auger section sits at an incline with an opening at the top serving as an outlet and another opening at the bottom serving as an inlet. The mounting of the longer auger section to the undercarriage is constructed so that an adjustment to the undercarriage linkage allows the angle of inclination of the longer auger section be changed; thus making it possible to position the outlet at any desired height.
Another shorter section of auger flighting within a round tubing is often used in combination with this configuration is such a manner that an outlet of the shorter auger section feeds into the inlet for the longer auger section. An inlet on the shorter auger section is normally coupled to a grain collection hopper to facilitate receipt of grain as it is dumped into the hopper from a truck or trailer. While the outlet of the shorter auger section remains fixed in position relative to the inlet of the longer auger section, the inlet of the shorter auger section (and its associated grain collection hopper) can normally be swing from side to side and/or raised and lowered with respect to a grain outlet on a truck or trailer, as required.